


I was so alone, and I owe you so much

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Joey didn't have Yugi's monster attack him so Yugi's box would open for the key? When Yugi falls into the ocean it takes more than a few seconds to fish him out, but will they be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was so alone, and I owe you so much

"And if I lose you're safe."

"I can't let you do this Yug"

"It's my decision. So now..."

"No Yugi" 

"Take Care of my puzzle.”

 

The last few things he did were all just a blur to Yugi. All he knew was that he was happy that his best friend was going to live. Joey had his sister, Joey needed to live to protect her. To make sure she grew up safe, to show her the world. What did he have? His grandpa would understand, it would hurt, but he’d understand. 

 

_ “Yugi, what do you think you are doing?” _

"I'm doing exactly what I should be doing."

_ "Yugi, I need you. Without you Marik is going to achieve what he hopes to achieve. He's going to take the puzzle, you can't do this." _

"Don't worry. Joey will keep the puzzle from harm, you can trust in him."

 

Yugi sighed as he felt the water take him, he heard someone call his name, several people screamed, but it didn't matter now. He was hooked up to the anchor and his box never opened. The key wasn't to be used on his shackles. This was the end for him. 

 

Closing his eyes he let the darkness overtake him, a smile plastered on his face. At least he was able to save the second most important person to him. 

 

_ "And who's the most important?" _

 

Yami didn't get his answer as he felt Yugi's life fade from him. There wasn't a damn thing he could do and it irritated him to an extreme. He was just a spirit stuck in a puzzle that wasn't even around Yugi's neck anymore. Had it been, he might have been able to take over and prolong this in hopes of help. Closing his eyes he faded into the darkest depths of the puzzle, he felt so useless. 

* * *

"The spirit, I don't feel it anymore."

"Joey what do you mean?" 

“Well I was holding it, and I could feel something, then all of the sudden… nothing. There isn’t anything anymore. It’s like…. It’s kind of like what we felt when Yugi was battling Pegasus. When he suddenly disappeared and it felt like he had gone from us.”

 

Joey looked down at the puzzle, the last thing Yugi had given him before he went and sacrificed himself. 

 

“You don’t think Yugi is…”

“No Tea, he’s got to be here with us.”

“The doctors though, they don’t think he’s going to make it.”

“I don’t give a damn what the doctors said. He’s Yugi, he’s my best friend and he’s important to all of us.” 

“Joey…” 

“I don’t feel right holding this. I need to give this back to Yugi. Those two had a bond that no one could understand.”

* * *

Yami was standing in his chambers, where he had been locked up for so long before Yugi found and solved the puzzle. Everything had gone dim again, there wasn’t a light anymore, Yugi’s soul had gone missing. He couldn’t feel him anymore and it scared him, it scared him so goddamn much. 5000 years ago he was a Pharaoh who was feared amongst the land. And now look at him, he was a soul stuck in a puzzle, and his fated wasn’t doing so well anymore.

 

“Yugi, why did you do that? You should have let me take over, I could have done something. I could have saved both you and Joey. I hate to admit it but, you are stronger than I ever could have become. It’s pitiful. I’m supposed to be the all powerful, but right now I feel useless.”

 

_ “Yami” _

 

“Yugi?” 

 

_ "It hurt's so much." _

 

"Yugi, where are you?"

 

Yami frantically looked around the room, finding nothing. Where was Yugi? Where was this voice coming from? Heading to the door he slammed it opened, finding nothing but darkness in front of him, Yugi wasn't anywhere to be found. 

 

"Yugi, if you can hear me, answer me!" 

 

_ "Thank you for everything Yami, and I'm sorry." _

 

"Yugi what are you talking about? What is going on, please answer me?"

 

Yami frightened himself at the tone of his voice, he had never sounded so scared in his life. He was so scared of losing Yugi, so scared of losing the first friend he'd made in so many years. He didn't give two shits about the world at this point, if Yugi wasn't in it then what point was there? He was his fated, he was the reason he existed at this moment, and if he was gone, then nothing mattered anymore. Fuck the world, fuck saving it. He was a pharaoh 5000 years ago, but right now at this very moment he was a lost soul on the brink of pure insanity. 

 

"Yugi please just answer me. Don't let go, come back to me. Back to the world you belong in, your friends and your grandfather. Joey's not going to be able to live with himself if you... If you die. He'll blame himself and he'll go through hell. You can't worry your friends like this, you're far too young."

 

_ "You died young." _

 

"That was a different time, a different era. What happened to me years ago doesn't matter, what does is what's going to happen to you."

 

_ "Do you want me back?"  _

 

"Yugi do you hear yourself? Of course I want you back, you're my friend, my fated, and the most important person to me. Just wake up, please."

 

_ "But it just hurts so much."  _

 

"Ana Bahhebak"*

 

He felt a jolt, a recognition, a realization. He saw dim light start to come into the room, he felt his heart fill back up again. Honestly, he really didn't know where those words came from, how he knew them... But for some reason he knew what it meant and how to say it, and apparently so did Yugi.

* * *

 

Yami sat on the edge of the bed, his legs crossed and his head resting on his hand. He wished he could take Yugi's hand, to show him that people were here for him. His friends and grandfather had come in. All of them concerned, all of them scared. Yami wished he could talk to them, tell them that Yugi was going to be okay. To tell them that he just needed rest. Turning his face to the small boy on the bed he shook his head. He looked so peaceful, the color was slowly coming back to his face. He was starting to look like the Yugi that he remembered, the one that looked so pleasant while sleeping. 

 

_ "Yugi, you really scared us all. I hope you realize you're on cleanup duty for the rest of your life." _

 

Yami chuckled and leaned back, feeling Yugi behind him but only a ghost of a touch. He couldn't wait until he had his own body, he couldn't wait until he could finally feel again. The thing that scared him the most though, was that soon after he'd probably be gone. He wouldn't be able to see Yugi anymore, to see his friends, to see the world that he was a part of currently. He was going to have to go back to his time, to his place. When this was all over, he was going to lose so many precious things and he almost wondered if it was worth it. 

 

A glance at Yugi's face told him that it was. If he could keep this boy safe, keep him happy and carefree then he would give his like a thousand times over to do so. Once the evil was gone and his destiny fulfilled, he hoped that Yugi's life would stop being so traumatic. He just wanted him to live a normal and happy life. It was his fault he wasn't, and soon hopefully it would be his fault that he was. 

 

A bit ironic don't you think. He came back to save the world and yet it seemed almost impossible to keep his host body safe. Sure peril was to be expected but honestly. This entire saving the world thing was pure bullshit anyways. Why couldn't people learn from history. Why couldn't they just realize that trying to control the world was possibly the worst thing to do, they were never going to prevail, that was just the true facts of life. Though they almost did this time, he almost lost Yugi and good would not have overcome evil. Darkness would have overtaken the light and the world would be destroyed. 

 

Though if Yami would allow himself to be selfish for just a few moments, he didn't honestly care about that right now. He just needed to make sure that Yugi woke up. 

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and the official ruling was that Yugi was in a coma. Unsure why he hadn’t woken up yet the doctors tried everything they could possibly think of, but nothing worked. His friends came and went every day, his grandfather had to split his time between keeping the shop open and looking after Yugi. Yami… Well Yami never left his side. He was always sitting on the bed waiting for the day that Yugi would wake up. Waiting for the day that he would get to see those wondrous eyes again, to hear that laugh, to see that smile. He felt him, he was still as clear as day, but for some reason he wasn’t coming back. It was like he couldn’t come back and that scared him. 

 

“Yugi, I don’t know what you think you are doing but you need to come back to us. You’ve been in the hospital for two months now. The only good thing is that Marik can’t do what he wants with only one Egyptian god, yours are tucked away safe where no one will ever find them… But you can’t leave us, you can’t leave the world alone, we all need you. I need you Yugi… Why, why won’t you come back?”  

 

Nothing, he got nothing back from Yugi. He had gone back into the soul rooms to see if he could find him, but nothing, he couldn’t find Yugi anywhere. The more time passed, the more he felt Yugi’s soul slipping away. He couldn’t do this without Yugi, if Yugi died, then he was going to be left in this world forever once again. If he was honest with himself, that wasn’t the issue, the issue was that he would be left forever without Yugi.

* * *

Yami had retreated back into his soul room for several days, trying to figure out something. Anything to wake Yugi up, to retrieve him from where ever he was hiding. The pacing of his room was stopped when he heard the familiar beeps change sound, he quickly came back out to a roomful of people and Yugi flatlining. Yugi’s grandpa was holding a crying Tea, and Joey and Tristan looked like death was quickly about to take them. 

 

Yami turned to Yugi and tried to shake him awake, tried to yell at him, anything to get the boy to come back from the brink of death. Apparently due to whatever was happening with Yugi he had become visible to the four in the room, Tea calling out his name. 

 

“Yami can’t you do something?” 

“Don’t you think I’ve been trying? Don’t you think that’s what I’ve been doing while he has been lying on this bed. I tried to take over for him in the duel but he wouldn’t let me, he pushed me out and now this has happened. I can’t find his soul anywhere, it’s hiding from me and I feel so damn helpless. I’m supposed to be able to protect him and now I can’t, now I’m about to lose him. To hell with the world, I just want to save him, I don’t care what happens to me.” 

 

By this point Yami was hysterical, tears were streaming down his face, his voice rising higher in pitch the more he yelled. Retreating back to his soul room he ran out the door and yelled for Yugi. Yelled anything that might get his attention. Damn his lost memories, if he had a solid grasp on his previous life his mind wouldn’t be a labyrinth of pointless doors. Doors that led to nowhere and everywhere. He screamed and ran for god knows how long before he fell to his knees in a heap of distress. 

 

“Yugi please just answer me. I want to save you, I need to save you.” 

 

Slammed his fists on the ground he bent his head down and screamed, screamed about the love he was about to lose, screamed about the eternal heartbreak he was going to have, but he screamed mostly for Yugi. For the boy that was the sunshine of the group, the boy that brought so much hope to everyone. 

 

_ “Y….Yami?” _

“Yugi?”

 

Yami looked up, looking around in every direction, trying to find just where that voice came from. 

 

_ “You’re the most important person to me.” _

 

Yami felt Yugi’s soul fading faster and faster. He had to find him. 

 

“Goddammit Yugi, you’re the most important person to me too. I love you, you damned idiot. I love you so much. Please, please tell me where you are so I can help you. Please… Please.”   
  


It took a moment but there was finally a light at the end of the tunnel. He was a door that used to never be there appear, and open for him. Running to it he glanced inside and saw the boy lying on the ground. Falling to his knees next to him he picked him up and placed his head in his lap, holding him tightly. 

 

“Look Yugi I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know what’s keeping you from coming back but for gods sake, please don’t leave me, your friends, don’t leave your grandpa. You’re so young, you have a brilliant life ahead of you. Please, not just for me, but for everyone else, find a way back. At least let me take over so you can find your way out. You’ve been blocking me from taking over since the duel, I don’t know what’s going across your mind but it’s stupid Yugi.” 

 

Yami pulled Yugi in, hugging his cold body, hoping, wishing that Yugi would open their link again. How could such a brilliant boy end up like this. Yugi was quite literally the sun, he should never be unhappy, he shouldn’t be in pain… This shouldn’t be happening to him. 

 

_ “Yami” _

 

Yami looked down and saw the boys eye’s open, pain evident across his face. 

 

“Yugi, please come back to us.”

_ “I’m so tired though. I’m so tired of fighting for this world, so tired of putting my friends in danger… putting you in danger. If i’m gone this stuff won’t happen to you, to our friends… I’m just so tired.” _

 

He couldn’t say anything back to him for a bit, he was honestly so stunned. He knew he was putting pressure on Yugi, he knew that he was making him do something that was wildly beyond what a kid his age should be doing… but he couldn’t help it. There wasn’t another soul around that could save the world, there was so much weight on Yugi’s shoulders, and it was literally killing me. 

 

“Yugi, I’m so sorry. This isn’t your fault at all, it’s all mine. I don’t really know why I trapped myself in that puzzle, but there was a clear reason. I came back for one soul purpose, if I knew what it was I wouldn’t be dragging you through all of this. I’m supposed to protect you but I can’t even do that. I’m sorry Yugi, please just come back to us. I’ll make this all better, I swear.” 

 

Yugi just smiled and placed his hand on Yami’s cheek, gently stroking it with the pad of his thumb. 

 

_ “Forgive me Yami.” _

“I love you Yugi, it doesn’t matter how much time passes, we’ll find each other again. I was so alone, and I owe you so much… I’m sorry, and I hope you can forgive me.”

  
Yami felt Yugi’s soul slip from his body as his eyes closed. There was nothing he could do anymore, nothing that could ever be done. Pulling his body closer he cried, cried for the lost life, cried for the world that would surely know chaos. The tears didn’t leave him until he was pulled into the darkness of the puzzle one more time, the part of his soul that was Yugi’s emptied and he became the shell of a man he used to be. Darkness surrounded him again, and more millennia would pass until Yugi’s soul was reincarnated. He just hoped that next time around, saving the world wouldn’t mean killing the one that he had fallen in love with, granted there was even a world to save.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I kinda felt like this was a cop-out ending but I had been fighting with myself for so long on it I just had to write something. I hope you liked it though, even if it is terrible. 
> 
> *Ana Bahhebak- I love you (Egyptian Arabic) (If I'm wrong forgive me, I googled this for like three days trying to find what was correct)


End file.
